joses_sandbox_and_stufffandomcom-20200215-history
FN FAL G
The FN FAL G '''is a weapon featured in Warfare, and is a Belgian Battle Rifle unlocked at rank 37 or can be bought with Credits. ''History'' After 1945, World War II has left millions dead and in ruins, a change on economy, after the NATO was established, they started the Standardization Agreement '''(STANAG), Nations around the world still were using the average Bolt-action rifle, so NATO demanded a new modernised type of rifle, there was also a rifle that was in the middle of the work on 1946, called the SAFN. FN Herstal, the company that was known for making self-loading firearms, was a great icon through the gun industry, but after John Moses Browning died in 1926, his legacy was now brought to his main collaborators,Dieudonné Saive and Ernest Vervier to design it. Saive was responsible for completing the Hi-Power, had time on his hands for a gas-operated semi-automatic rifle, the first prototype, using the 7.92x39 Kurz from the STG-44. After testing this prototype in 1948, the British Army demand FNH to do more weapons, even a bullpup configuration chambered in .280 British, but it was later scrapped and the FNH went back to the original design. 1950, after the First Indochina War, the U.S. Military trials started, the maximum catridge they can use was the .30 Caliber, the U.S. military was impressed by the FN FAL's performance; however, the U.S. insisted on using the full-power T65 cartridge instead of the .280 British. Following U.S. insistence, the FAL was redesigned for this new ammunition, and the first rifles were produced in 1953, with the Canadians being the first to adopt it as their new service rifle in 1955, with the EM-2 and the FAL, they both were took out of the trials and instead, the U.S. adopted the home-grown M14 rifle, based on the Garand receiver, however, this wouldn't stop it, 90 countries adopted the FN FAL all over the world with different names (G3, L1A1, STG58, M964, C1), and over 2 million rifles were made, with different industries such as IMBEL, HK, Steyr, Royal Arms, etc. It was the NATO equivalent of the AK, therefore giving it's nickname The Right Arm of the Free World. In-Game the FN FAL G is set on semi-auto, which is common for battle riles. It sports high damage, with the powerful catridge, you could 2SK/1SK on the torso at the opponent, with the strong muzzle velocity and weak bullet drop, it stands out perfect for sniping with irons. It has a medium rate of fire (RoF) of 700 RPM, though you shall use that as an advantage for your FN if you don't want to waste ammunition, you can spam click the mouse for a so-called "artificial rapid fire", what the FAL gives is his vertical recoil cooldown, which after a hard shot, you can still be perfect on the irons, even when firing automatically, it'll still be right on your crosshairs. Usage and Tactics Effective in Medium and Long range, the full-auto is needed for medium and close, but since the rifle barrel is long, this makes taking covering or blind firing through a wall seem more uncomfortable, low recoil, high muzzle velocity, long range, most battle rifles/DMR's can do this, but the Snipers outrun them by 800 meters more, in longer ranges, this would be prove ineffective in combat. CQB, this gun is select-fire, therefore beating his British brother, the L1A1 SLR, but it's outgunned by the quick PDW's and SMG's of the Scout class, therefore leading to changing to secondaries like the CZ 75 Auto or M93R, however, if the person is master at that gun or finds an enemy that is crawling, it'll be lucky for the kills. Conclusion Pros & Cons Pros * Mild recoil, especially on such powerful catridge. * High damage and powerful incapacitation abilities. * Common ammunition type, can be found on guns a lot. * Average reload time. * Using recoil reducing attachments will result in barely any recoil. * Large magazine. * Bayonet and melee attacks are the best when it comes to those in CQB Cons * Poor ammunition reserve. * Long barrel would indicate your position. * RoF uncontrollable on full-auto * Heavy and decreased * Recoil recovery is a pain if set to full-auto Users Taliban UK Argentina Ireland UN Pan-Arab Coalition Free Pan-Arab Army ISIL Hamas Polisario Front Moro Liberation Front Limesia Croatia Cuba Portugal Trivia See also and Variants * L1A1 SLR * C1A1 * IMBEL IA2 * L2A1 * C2A1 * FN FALO * FN LAR * DSA SA58 OSW Category:Belgium Category:Battle Rifles Category:FAL Variants Category:Assault Category:FN Herstal